


Hackles up

by purplefox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Clark would have been with Kon-El but of course he had to tag along with the league to Lex's place





	Hackles up

Clark had not expected to be dragged along with the entire thing but he did come along because the fact of the matter was they did need help. They needed assistance and they needed to talk to Lex. Lex would happily kick them away or worse so he tagged along because at least with him there Lex would not snort, throw something dangerous at them and then say no.

This just had to happen when it was his turn to have Kon-El. Clark had barely started on Kon’s training when this ‘matter’ had come up and he was not exactly pleased. Truce or no truce, the league had no plans of forgetting everything that Lex had done. Clark would have been impressed if they had plans towards that.

As it was the league were willing to settle down or at least be a little less vocal about Lex. With Kon-El being the bridge and Lex being occupied in other matters. More terrifying matters like planning on running for Senate. There were a lot of things for Lex to focus on that did not involve crippling the league.

Kon-El was the balm that they needed it was just taking others some time to get used to the idea. Kon-El was happily in the Titans, it was taking him time to be as warm to Clark as he was to Lex but… what could Clark do about that besides keep trying? And he really did try.

He kept his nose mostly out of Luthor matters. He supported Kon-El. He worked with Lex so that they shared Kon-El equally. It was like a sick game of custody between divorced parents but Clark was willing to do whatever it took to have Kon-El share his life.

That Kon-El still used the name Clark had given him was a sign. He might be Conner Luthor when not fighting with the League but his name was still Kon-El. He considered them family even when he was a little cold towards Clark.

Clark got why Kon wanted to be with Lex. He had been young too and he knew how appealing Lex could be. It had been so…good when they had been younger. Clark could only imagine how it must be to have a bond that connected like the one Kon had. All of Lex’s attention and love. Lex would never hurt Kon, Clark knew that.

So while Clark had been up for debate for quite some time Kon was different. Clark had not needed Bruce to tell him that but he had needed Bruce to steer him onto clear thinking a time or two.

He sighed as he looked around at the other league members. Maybe it should have been Diana or at least Bruce that had tagged along. Lex made no secret of how much he admired Diana. She was the only one that got politeness in and out of costume.

Bruce would have if his alter ego had not been so irritating to someone like Lex. Clark got what ticked people off. When Bruce was Bruce outside the public eye it was not bad. Turn the cameras on and one’s patience dipped drastically. Bruce’s other self was rather annoying. Brucie took getting used to. Maybe Batman would have been a better fit than him.

It was just that this had been so quick that Clark had not had the time to do anything but come along. Diana and Bruce would have been better than him but he was what they had. Clark thought wistfully of Kon-El safely occupied and then to himself who had to keep the league from stepping over the line.

He knew how some of them thought. He knew because some of them were quick to verbalize things that really should not be said. It was sad but it was the truth. Lex was willing to help and he had other things to focus on but one should never forget that Lex by himself had held up the league on many occasions he was not someone that could be controlled. He was not someone easy to face. Piss Lex off and tilt him over the line he maintained and there would be no coming back.

Clark sighed as he followed the others to Lex’s office. He wished he could be elsewhere. Maybe spending time with Kon but this had to be resolved and quickly.

The others pushed the door open violently and Clark swore under his breath even as he steadied himself. Lex was in his office but he was not alone. Clark had left his blushing self way out in Smallville but he had to admit he was a bit taken aback at what he saw.

Lex sat at his desk and a woman that Clark knew sat on top of it. It was not anything too racy but Lex’s hands were most certainly sliding under her dress. Or at least they had been before the door had opened. Clark swore under his breath even as the room’s occupants’ eyes locked on them.

“The League?” Lex’s voice was icy. “Wonderful, no manners as usual.” His eyes skated over them before they locked on Clark. “What the-“

Clark flinched at how fast both of them moved. Lex reached for under his desk and Selina spun on the desk until she was on it in a crouch, a gun that Clark had no idea where it had come from pointed at him. “If you’re here.” Selina snarled as she aimed the gun directly at Clark. “Where’s Kon?”

“I suggest you answer.” The soft click made Clark dread before the entire room changed. He had no doubt that whatever was in the gun Selina had pointed at him it would be able to take him out. “Answer quickly Superman. Kon is supposed to be in your care.”

“He’s back at the station with his favourite Bats.” Clark held his hands up before he froze when Selina released the safety. “I didn’t come to cause trouble and I’d rather be with Kon than here.” He eyed Selina cautiously. Kon had said some things, Dick and Bruce as well but seeing was really believing. “I just wanted to make sure everyone kept their cool.”

“You’re so free with your limited time.” Selina eased off the desk before she crossed to Lex’s side. Lex gave her an amused glance when she tried to cover him but Lex nudged her back before he reached for a remote.

“Kal.” Lex said slowly. “I gave my son up to spend time with you. Supervised time for his training.” He said slowly. “Not to spend time with our favourite Robins. Shouldn’t I as his father and guardian been informed of plans changing.”

“And an invasion?” Selina hissed at them. “There’s no way that Batman allowed this.”

“I didn’t get to ask.” Clark sighed. “Else he would have tagged along or stopped this before-“ He cut himself off. “We can get back to this another time. I’d like to get back to Kon. The league needs your help Lex. That’s what it’s about.” He remembered the last thing and sighed. “And uh… there’s something some of the league want to ask you.”

X

“I heard Catwoman pulled Dad’s new gun on you.” Kon gloated a month later. “Neat.”

Clark rolled his eyes before he sighed. “You know, before she hooked up with Lex we got along quite well. Now she hates the sight of me.”

“Well…” Kon shrugged before he stood next to Clark. “She’s Dad’s that you know.” He twisted his fingers together. “Like it’s serious and stuff. Dad gets in this really mushy mood with her around you know? And if they were messing around because I was gone and you walked in.” Kon finished dryly. “Well that gun being pulled on you might have another message to it.”

“I knew they were talking.” Clark admitted before he rolled his eyes when Kon scoffed. “Okay I heard that their relationship had developed. I had guessed from the way she comes and goes but I hadn’t expected…” What he had seen before Lex and Selina had been interrupted. He had never seen Lex like that before. He had seen Lex seduce, Lex be charming but that had been… different.

“They have some history.” Kon snickered. “And Dad says she’s different. She’s better than the rest. She has a better chance of staying. Getting a ring and all that.” He gave Clark a sly glance that was a hundred percent Lex. “Slipped up and called her Mom at breakfast once. She blushed and wouldn’t look me in the eye for days. Dad was half embarrassed and pleased. Give him another month.”

“Well she’s quick to protect Lex. That’s what he needs.” He remembered the way Selina had moved to cover Lex and the way he had moved her behind him. “There’s something good there.” He admitted. “She really likes you.” He met Kon’s gaze. “Her first response was to come at me when she saw me. Because if I was there…” He smiled. “What had happened to you? And if you were in danger… I should be hurt.”

“She’s mom already.” Kon laughed. “Cool huh? You should have seen when we were in Gotham. She whipped this meta so hard after he stunned me. It was so quick she couldn’t have been thinking. Just instinct. Lex’s going to marry her.” Kon smiled. “Watch and see.” Clark could see that. He blew out a breath as he thought about the future. He should just mind his business and just raise Kon. Safer that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this scenario (the 2nd last part lol) planned for so long. Protective Selina is awesome. Stepmom Selina is my headcanon and I'm here for her ready to fight in order for Kon to be safe


End file.
